


All Over Again

by booksarenotboringyouare



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Peraltiago, Reunion, these two always killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksarenotboringyouare/pseuds/booksarenotboringyouare
Summary: The streetlights flickered, the moon shimmered, and Jake and Amy fell in love all over again.





	All Over Again

They didn’t have the dramatic, desperate reunion that they thought they would.

There were no loud declarations of love, no heartfelt monologues or bone-shattering hugs.

They kissed and smiled and spent the evening pressed together, silently merging their hearts back together. They walked home from the bar at midnight, arm in arm, heart in heart. Their footsteps and heartbeats in sync, stealing glances at the other, as if they would suddenly vanish. Anyone who would look at them that night would see this picturesque young couple, so obviously in love, like a scene from a movie. The streetlight flickered and the moon shimmered, and Jake and Amy fell in love, all over again.

They slept in the same bed for the first time in months, legs and minds tangled together, just enjoying and treasuring each other’s company. A whispered “I love you”, a silent “I missed you”. Nothing dramatic, nothing desperate. Just them. 

-

And if the next morning they cried into the other’s shoulder and sniffled for hours afterwards, that was nobody’s business.

In the coming weeks, Amy would wake up in the middle of the night and desperately reach over to the other side of the bed, expecting it to be cold and empty. It was only when her arm collided with her boyfriend’s warm body did she relax, planting a kiss to his forehead and settling back to sleep.

In the coming weeks, Jake would seemingly fall asleep in the middle of the day, with his eyes open. Even in the bright light of day, the nightmares never leave him alone. Amy notices, and helps. It’s a slow and laborious recovery, but a recovery nonetheless.

In the coming weeks, a breathless question and an ecstatic answer. A cheap ring because of the crippling debt, but a priceless promise. 

Jake and Amy; Was there ever any doubt?

**Author's Note:**

> first b99 fic be kind kids


End file.
